


Smooth Talking

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, POV Tony Stark, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “This not enough for you, smart guy?”





	Smooth Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! I was definitely inspired by the prompts "summertime" and "Bucky is a dirty talker."

“This not enough for you, smart guy?”

Bucky’s words are low and hot against Tony’s temple. Everything in the room is hot—despite the A/C on full blast, summer seeps through the walls and makes them stick to each other as they tangle up on the bed.

Tony feels a remark forming on his tongue, but it’s cut off by a moan when Bucky turns his wrist and crooks his fingers deeper. “I’m a h-hard man to please.”

Bucky’s laugh is quiet but cocky. Tony finds he likes this side of him. He seems _real_ , like Steve is real. It makes it a lot easier to imagine them together like this all those years ago.

Bucky’s arm moves in a steady, sure rhythm, fingers hitting all the right angles. “You know who else always needs more? Wants more?”

Now, Steve laughs, following it up with a possessive nip at Tony’s shoulder. “I think he gets it, Buck.” His cock is as hot and hard as a brand against the small of Tony’s back, and all it would take is one movement for it to slide lower, right up against Bucky’s fingers, right where Tony is wet and pulsing and greedy…

“Then give him what he needs, sweetheart,” Bucky says, grinning over Tony’s shoulder at Steve. Tony doesn’t have to see them both to know an entire conversation is taking place, just with eyes and heat and lost time between them.

Bucky’s fingers slide out of him only to wrap a hand around Steve’s cock and guide him to press against Tony’s entrance. “That’s it,” he murmurs. Everything is slick with sweat and lube and come. “Show him how it’s done, Stevie.”

Tony melts back into Steve’s chest, mouth open in a silent groan as he lets them both in.


End file.
